The Return of Laurel Lance
by TheMostafaSaad
Summary: What if when Earth 2 Laurel got over Sara to Star City, she had a secret agenda? She wanted to get the Waverider to present day so she can use it, to save Earth 1 Laurel? The first chapter is her saving Laurel, then the rest of the chapters go on after Oliver revealed himself to the public as the Green Arrow.
1. Laurel Saves Laurel

Sara had just arrived in the hospital.

Sara: Are you anything like my Laurel?

Laurel: Hardly.

After Sara moves past her, Laurel exits the hospital and gets onto the Waverider.

Ray: Laurel?

Laurel uses her sonic scream to knock out everyone in the team (some battles here and there), and she then takes the jump ship to April 8th, 2016.

When over there, she encounters Earth 1 Laurel on her way to the Arrowcave.

Earth 1 Laurel: What the hell is going on here?

Earth 2 Laurel: Don't go, don't do it.

Earth 1 Laurel: Who are you?

Earth 2 Laurel: I know you just returned from Iron Heights, and you are about to tell Oliver no sign of the idol. Look I'm not you, I'm Laurel of Earth 2. From the future. Okay?

Earth 2 Laurel is pissed that this is taking too long, she knocks out Earth 1 Laurel and takes her into the Jump Ship, making sure it's locked for the next 24 hours, and leaves a letter telling her everything in her hand.

Earth 2 Laurel then heads down to the Arrowcave bunker in her clothes and impersonates her successfully every moment.

Earth 1 Laurel wakes up the moment Earth 2 Laurel is dead, she reads the letter Earth 2 Laurel wrote to her and cries. She takes it in her pocket and runs off to the Arrowcave, arriving down she sees Oliver and Diggle.

Oliver: Laurel? This is a hallucina-

Diggle: Laurel?

Oliver: Wait How?

Laurel: I was saved.

Oliver is shocked and relieved at the same time, he hugs her.

Laurel: I died. But my doppelgänger from Earth 2, she travelled back in time yesterday before I came in to tell you there's no sign of the idol in iron heights. She tried to make me understand but I couldn't figure it out, it didn't make any sense so she knocked me out for 24 hours and left me this letter.

Laurel shows Oliver the letter. He reads it out loud.

Oliver: Dear Laurel of Earth 1. This isn't going to make sense right now but it will eventually. My name is Dinah Laurel Lance, I'm from Earth 2. Prometheus kidnapped me from Star Labs in December 2016, and got me to work against Team Arrow. Well, I was evil so it made sense, I spent the rest of that year working against them then after the end of Prometheus with Diaz too, all my terrible actions leading to Quentin's death in May 2018. I couldn't handle this and so I took the jump ship from the Waverider and I travelled back in time to 2016, in order to save you. Now that you are alive, Prometheus has no reason to take me from Star Labs and I never fight team Arrow and Quentin never dies. I hope you live a long and healthy life, way better than I did. Just make sure you go to Hub City in January 2017 to make Dinah Drake the next Black Canary, she's the best. Thank you. Your legacy inspired me greatly in the future, ironically your legacy is what saved you. Have a nice life, make sure to give the other letter with this paper to Quentin, I don't want you to have to explain all this to him.

Love,

Earth 2 Dinah Laurel Lance

Diggle: I need some fresh air.

Oliver: Dig.

Diggle is relieved that she's alive but is broken because his trusting Andy caused all this future stuff and heads out.

While Oliver and Laurel are talking, Thea and Felicity walk into the Bunker.

Thea: Laurel? Wait Oliver don't tell me you-

Oliver: No, here.

Oliver hands Thea the letter Earth 2 Laurel wrote to Earth 1 Laurel, which she reads with Felicity.

Thea and Felicity are in tears and they hug Laurel.

Oliver: Your suit is on the desk. Unless you don't want to.

Laurel: I don't know, this is a lot to take in to be honest.

Quentin walks into the bunker with a newspaper.

Quentin: Oliver, look. There's proof Laurel might still be alive.

Laurel: Daddy, I'm here.

Quentin drops the newspaper and hugs Laurel.

Quentin: Baby

Quentin: I don't understand.

Laurel: My doppelgänger travelled back in time, to rescue me. Here. She wrote you this letter.

Laurel hands Quentin his letter, it reads: Hi Daddy. I'm a doppelgänger of your daughter from the future, from Earth 2. In May 2018, I had been the worst person ever for a long time, and you were always there for me even though you lost your Laurel. You believed I could be redeemed. I went back in time to sacrifice myself to save her. You deserve your daughter, and I am really sorry I disrespected you in the future. You are the best father ever, I love you daddy. I hope your Laurel lives a long and happy life and you live happily ever after.

Quentin is shocked.

Quentin: Laurel I'm so happy you're alive. And I'm really sorry for anything. I thought I'd never see you again.

Laurel: Me too daddy. I love you.

Quentin: I love you too.

Quentin wraps his arm around Laurel.

Laurel: What about the world?

Thea: Oh right, now that Laurel is alive. How are we going to explain this to the world?

Laurel: We place it against Darhk's wife.

Laurel heads to City Hall, where the representative for Ruve Adams is still speaking. Suddenly, the media turns over on Laurel, where she reveals that she was stabbed by Damien Darhk however without revealing that she is the Black Canary, instead as Assistant DA Laurel Lance.

Oliver walks in when Laurel signals him to avoid anymore questions.

News reporter: Mr. Queen, do you have any comments on the situation?

Oliver: No I do not, but thank you.

Oliver and Laurel exit back to the Arrowcave.

Over the next two years, Oliver, Laurel, Felicity, Diggle, Curtis, Dinah, and Rene work together to stop Prometheus, Cayden James, and leading up to the Arrow Season 6 Finale- Oliver turns himself over to the FBI, and Quentin remains dead anyways, which causes Earth 2 Laurel to try and go back in time to stop Quentin's death but only succeeds in sacrificing herself to save Earth One Laurel, resulting in a time loop where Earth 2 Laurel always dies and Earth One Laurel lives.


	2. The Slabside Redemption

Obviously due to Earth 1 Laurel being alive, there are some changes in the timeline. I won't go over them all one by one, however they're mainly revealed in the story. Oliver was mayor, Laurel didn't become DA until season 7, Original Team Arrow vs. New Team Arrow still happened but over Vincent being good or bad instead of Earth 2 Laurel, Diggle works for Argus, and Thea still left the show.

—-

It's been 6 months since Oliver has been in prison. Laurel is the DA, Dinah Drake is the captain of SCPD, Curtis and Felicity both work for Argus alongside Diggle (they're not relevant to the story for the next few chapters), and Rene moved away from Star City.

After exposing Level 2 in Slabside Maximum Security Prison, Dinah and Laurel work further together to finally free Oliver from prison. Laurel is in court doing the final stand in testifying for Oliver's release from prison.

Laurel: Your honor, I as DA Laurel Lance call for the abolishment of the Anti-Vigilante Act of 2017 and the release of Oliver Jonas Queen from Slabside Maximum Security Prison. In the past 6 months since Oliver Queen revealed himself as the Green Arrow, the security in the city has majorly declined. While the SCPD is doing everything they can to keep the city safe, hope isn't getting us through this. Star City needs more protection. It needs the Green Arrow. I rest my case.

Anti-Vigilante Attorney: 6 years ago the return of Oliver Queen and the arrival of The Hood were coincidental. Over the next six years this city would face many attacks by Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, an army of assassins, Damien Darhk, Prometheus, and now the city is recovering from Ricardo Diaz who still, has not been caught yet.

Laurel: The attacks of Malcolm Merlyn started long before Oliver Queen became The Hood or The Green Arrow. It started 11 years ago with the sinking of the Gambit. Need I remind you that Malcolm was stopped thanks to Oliver Queen. This and his example over the next few years inspired many more to take on vigilantism- Arsenal, Speedy, The Canary, myself, Spartan, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, even The Flash in Central City showed up two years after Oliver became the Green Arrow and not just masked heroes but unmasked ones too just regular citizens everyday stand up when they see something wrong. Your honor this is why Oliver Jonas Queen deserves to be freed and why the Anti Vigilante Act of 2017 should be abolished.

Judge: I heard some really powerful defenses today and I believe that doing the best for the safety of the city is always what is going to be necessary. I hereby declare Oliver Jonas Queen a free man with release from Slabside Maximum Security Prison effective immediately and will be allowed to continue his activities as the Green Arrow, however abolishing the Anti-Vigilante Act of 2017 will require a city wide vote. Until then, the Green Arrow and his team are given immunity unless one commits the act of murder or a new vigilante joins them where they'd be arrested immediately.

Laurel has a bright and beautiful smile on her face, she gets to see her husband again after 6 months. William finally gets his father back. She heads out of the courtroom with Dinah and they go together to pickup William from school and the three go to Slabside to pick up Oliver. Finally, Oliver Queen is free.

As Oliver gets out, William runs into him into a hug and Laurel kisses him passionately, the three hug then a teared up Dinah joins them in the hug as well. Before Oliver heads home, he tells them he needs to take care of something.

Oliver suits up in a new Green Arrow suit that Cisco made for him without the hood anymore donning his goatee with William, Laurel, and Dinah on comms from their apartment. He chases down Ricardo Diaz and the two engage in a heavy fist fight ending in Oliver knocking out Ricardo Diaz and sending him to a life sentence in Slabside Maximum Security Prison. Ricardo Diaz is now Inmate 4587.

Oliver heads back to the loft but instead of finding just Dinah, William, and Laurel- Diggle, Lyla, Felicity, Curtis, Rene, John Diggle Jr., Zoey, Barry Allen, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Kara Danvers, and Thea Queen along with Roy Harper all surprise him in a big welcome home ceremony for Oliver Queen.

This wraps up my fanfiction. I was planning on updating it with a third chapter, however that would just lead to a Crisis On Infinite Earths fanfiction, which would cause this one to be very similar to my other fanfictions. However Lauriver will always be the endgame for Oliver, be sure to follow me and read my other fanfictions!


End file.
